the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Frobisher Gem
The Frobisher Gem was a gem belonging to the Frobisher Smythe's. They placed the gem in the Frobisher Shield so no one could use the Mask of Anubis even if they did find it. The Frobisher Gem is used in the Mask of Anubis as a third eye. The mask cannot be used without it. When the gem was placed in the mask and Nina put on the mask, Senkhara possessed Nina so they could travel together to the afterlife and become gods. Although we don't know why, the gem also seems to fit in the Frobisher Shield, possibly for the purpose of hiding. This is probably because Sarah donated it to the school so she probably made sure that the gem would fit in the shield. View the Frobisher Gem Gallery. History When the Frobisher gem belonged to the school, John Clarke stole it as a dare given to him by his classmates. Because of this, he was cursed with 30 years of bad luck. Many years later, when he was reunited with his son, Jerome who found him in prison for being a thief, he asked him to find it for him to end the bad luck and to set things right again. The gem was located inside a suit of armor in Mr. Sweet's office. But before Jerome could get it, it was swallowed by a goose. After passing through the goose, Jerome got the gem back eventually, only to be accidentally washed down the drain with soap by Mara. Vera helps Jerome by removing the pipe to get the gem back, but before Jerome could see it, Vera took it to give to the collector, and tells Jerome that there's nothing there. The Sibunas, who are desperate to get Patricia's amulet back, sneak into Vera's room and find the gem. They trade Jerome the gem for the amulet that he had because Poppy had found it but Jerome took it off her. Now that Jerome had the gem back, he goes to return it to the shield, but finds that the shield isn't there anymore. Mr. Sweet tells Jerome that the shield was won by another school soon after the gem was stolen. The only way to get the shield back would be to win it back in a game of ping-pong. With help from Amber and Alfie, Jerome manages to win the shield back for the school. He later returns the gem to the Frobisher shield which arises questions from Mr Sweet but Jerome dismissed them and said 'it's back now and that's all that matters.' The Collector, who is later revealed to be Rufus Zeno, becomes interested in the Frobisher Gem, and wanted it for his collection. Rufus gets Jasper to steal the gem and replace it with a fake one. Jerome notices that the gem has been replaced, but no one believes him. Mr Sweet claims that Jasper- being a professional- checked it himself. Later, when Rufus had Jerome captive in the Season 2 finale, Jerome managed to break into Rufus's safe by listening with a glass cup and got the gem back. Jerome secretly gives the gem to Eddie as they pass each other, who is later found by Patricia and Alfie, and taken back to Anubis House. When Eddie shows Patricia the gem, it gets really hot and almost burns him. But when Patricia picks it up, it's cold. Eddie hears voices saying that Nina- the Chosen One needs him, and he and Patricia race to take the gem to the Frobisher Library. Meanwhile, the other Sibunas learn that they need the gem for the third eye of the Mask of Anubis. Jerome tells them that he gave the gem to Eddie, who at that exact moment rushes into the library with Patricia. Nina takes the gem from Eddie but he tries to stop her and urges her to rethink about what she is doing. She ignores him and still places it in the gap on the Mask of Anubis. The gem completed the mask and turned it from the bronze mask to the golden mask that it truly was. Senkhara then possessed Nina who was wearing the mask and took her into the afterlife with her. After Senkhara and Rufus were banished to the Egyptian afterlife, Jerome returns the gem to the Frobisher Shield, where it remains from then till now. Category:House of Anubis Category:Season 2 Category:Objects Category:Egyptian Artifacts Category:Clues Category:Article stubs